1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for simulating the scenes of image signals, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for simulating the scenes of image signals that have a light emitting effect of a light emitting device varying according to the scenes of images of a display device to simulate the scenes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art apparatus and method for simulating the scenes of image signals as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,557 provide an ambient light-dependent video-signal processing, and a brightness contrast comparison value is obtained by comparing the measured ambient light for correcting the image signals. The patentee of this patent, Philips Company, has applied this technology to its thin panel television products, so that screen of the thin panel television matches with the interior decoration of the room where the viewer is situated, so as to improve the viewer's feeling of reality. Referring to FIG. 7 for the schematic block diagram of an apparatus for simulating the scenes of image signals according to Philips Company's patent, a brightness contrast comparison value is obtained after a photosensitive resistor (a light-dependent resistor, LDR) 71 receives an ambient light and a sample is taken once for every predetermined time period, and the measured value of the previous brightness contrast is compared. If there is a significant change, a video signal processor 72 is used to correct the brightness and contrast of the image signal; and if there is no significant change, no correction of the image signal is taken, so that the viewer can feel the effect of the simulated scenes. However, such prior art has the following shortcomings: 1. It requires an ambient light receiver 71, and thus the manufacturing cost is increased, and the prior art can be used for high-end models only. 2. It is used for adjusting the brightness and contrast of the images of a television 73 as much as possible, so as to achieve a harmonic effect with the external environment. If the external environment cannot be matched with the images of the television 73, then the function is useless. 3. If there is an error of measuring or computing the ambient light, the quality of the image of the television 73 will be affected significantly.